Outcasts in Love (part 2, it wouldn't let me update the other one hmm)
by broughtmeurlove
Summary: It's the same as the other story, but the other one wouldn't let me change it so yeah, obviously you have to read the first one before you read this one. - CONTAINS A LOT OF SEXY TIME OKAY


**Chapter 28**

**Sam's POV**

I hung back at the end of music to talk to my teacher. I'd told Mikey and the others that I'd be late to lunch because I'd needed to carry out my part of the plan 'Are you alright, Sam?' I remained looking at my boots, trying to maintain my well worn depressed expression. I looked up at her. 'Mhm,' I replied, trying to look like I was trying not to cry. 'Don't lie to me, muffin, I know you well.' I have her a weak smile. 'Are you coming on the trip? I know you'd love it.' She'd summoned me to sit by her, so I perched on the edge of the table next to her desk. I pursed my lips. I felt so guilty lying to her. 'No,' I mumbled. 'I don't have anyone to share a room with.' I looked at her frowning face. 'Now, I'm sure that's not true.' I sighed. 'The only people I'd be comfortable sharing with are guys. And I know that's against the rules, so I'm not even gonna bother.' She paused, contemplating. 'Any guys in particular? I know you're friendly with the Ways...' 'Well, yeah, Mikey and Gee and Frank Iero, Bob Bryar and Ray Toro. I know I can't share a room with all of them though so...' I trailed off, my eyes watering. 'Anyway, I'm gonna go now. They'll be wondering where I am.' I sniffed. 'Wait, Sam,' she sighed. 'I'll see what I can do. But I can't promise anything. If I had it my way, you'd be allowed to share a room with them, I know you're not _that_ kind of girl. But I don't think the other teachers will be happy with me making one rule for you and different ones for the others, you know?' I smiled weakly. 'I know. Thank you for trying though, Miss. I would really love to go.' She grinned at me, showing her slightly yellowed teeth. It was obvious she was a smoker and a coffee addict, like myself. 'I know you would, Sam. I'm gonna try my hardest, I promise, because I know you'd love it on the trip.' 'Thank you, Miss.' I walked out of the room, feeling triumphant.

**Ray's POV**

We sat on the school field waiting for Sam to give us the news. 'Imagine though,' Frank began, 'If we all got to go and we all got to share the room and Sam could come too wow that would be fucking oh god!' Frank used flamboyant hand gestures to re enforce his excitement. 'Fuck, I know, wow it'd be perfect!' Bob agreed. Sam sauntered towards us, squinting because of the sun. Even though she was one of my best friend's girlfriends, if she'd have offered me a blowjob, I would have said yes. She was fucking hot. She was wearing black skinny jeans, which made her ass look hot as fuck. Of course, she was wearing her Doc Martens, and an extremely low cut top, which was probably against the school rules. She seemed a lot more self confident since she'd met Mikey, she used to cover herself up a lot. Even though she had a few fading bruises on her chest, her cleavage made up for it. Her shirt was plain black, with colourful buttons around the neckline. It was tight accross her chest and slim fitting everywhere else, and I could see her hips and ribs through it. It made me pretty sad she did that to herself. I noticed I was staring at her as she sat down between me and Mikey. Mikey put her hand on her thigh and they greeted each other with a kiss. Gerard looked at me and winked. 'What happened, bitch?!' Frank's voice had descended a pitch since he last spoke. She smiled into Mikey's mouth then pulled herself away. 'Welllll,' She began, 'She said she's gonna try to get us all into one room, but she thinks it'll be hard to persuade the other teachers. Thing is, I'm pretty sure she'll say something like, 'oh, Sam Cherry, she's all depressed and shit, maybe we should let her share a room with them otherwise she might get even more deressed and blame the school', or something, you know?' She grinned at us. 'Fuck! So when will you know?!' Bob asked. 'I don't know, probably next music lesson or something.' Gerard gripped Frank's leg. 'Oh, god, fucking exciting!' I didn't know what to say, I'd felt pretty awkward around these guys since Sam came along. I don't know why, it was like me and Bob were getting left out now. 'Oh, look, it's the little emo gang.' The popular kids all walked past together, and stood next to where we sat. 'Oh fuck off, you self centered fucking c*nts, grow some balls and maybe try fucking gaining some self esteem in some other way than bullying people.' Frank mouthed. I was shocked. 'Come say that to my face, fag ass.' The biggest of the jocks stood forward, glaring at Frank. 'Fag ass?' Gerard asked. 'That's the worst insult I've ever heard.' They remained sat down, looking casual. The bitchiest slut in our year also stepped closer to our group. She stared at Sam. 'Oh, check you out, fat bitch, sat with your fucked up little boyfriend. You look like a pair of rats, sat there sharing rabies. You're disgusting.' Sam raised an eyebrow. 'I'm sorry, Alice, excuse me while I search for a fuck to give. I'm really not scared of you any more, and, let's not lie, you're clearly like two stone heavier than me. You can't call me fat. And yes, maybe I do look like a rat, but I'm a fucking beautiful rat.' She squeaked a rat impression. 'Oh, you've learnt how to stand up for yourself? Stand up and fight me, bitch.' Alice stood there with her hands on her hips. 'Fine.' Sam stood up. 'Sam, stop it.' Mikey looked at her, his brows knitted together. 'Oh, Mikey, are you scared for her? She thinks she's strong now, she can defend herself.' Dan, the bigger jock commented. Mikey stood up too. 'Fuck you.' Dan took one step closer. 'Fight me, asshole.' Mikey put his head on one side. 'Why? What are you gonna get out of it?' Dan pushed Mikey backward. 'I don't like you.' Gerard stood up. 'Don't touch my brother.' I didn't know what to do. One of the smaller jocks stared at me. 'What are you gonna do, fro?' I pushed myself up and walked towards him. 'I'm gonna fucking kick the shit out of you.'

**Bob's POV**

We sat in science, and I was trying to get Mikey to take his eyes off of his girlfriend for one minute. 'Mikes, seriously, I'm trying to help you with your fucking chemistry? Listen to me, asshole.' Mikey turned to face me. 'I can't believe that fight happened, oh god, it was actually a lot of fun hurting them.' I grinned. 'I fucking know right?! God it was so-' I was cut off by my science teacher's bellowing voice, which could overpower anything. 'Sam?!' She boomed. 'I just got an email from Miss Eagle, the music teacher, obviously, and she wants to see you in her room. Now.' Sam looked at us. 'I hope you've been behaving yourself, Samantha!' As much as Mrs Jenkinson was a massive bitch most of the time, she had an equally massive soft spot for Sam, and Sam played on that. 'No, miss, I'm sure it's nothing serious! You know me, model student.' Sam grinned as she walked towards the door. 'Model student in such a low cut top, I think not.' Mrs Jenkinson's voice warmed. Sam turned her head, her hair flicking over her shoulder, and smiled sweetly at the teacher in her early forties. A couple of the girls from that lunch, Charlotte and Rachel, smirked at each other. 'Slut,' they commented. Mrs Jenkinson glared at them, as did Mikey. He stood up, his fists clenched. 'Say that again.' The teacher looked at Mikey. 'Now now, Mikey, that's enough.' Mikey turned and stared at the woman at the front of the room. 'Are you kidding me? They just called her a slut and you're having a go at me?!' I patted Mikey's arm. 'Sit the fuck down, sweetheart, you're making a scene.' 'I AM NOT MAKING A FUCKING SCENE, THEY JUST CALLED SAM A SLUT WHEN THEY'RE THE ONES THAT GO ROUND SUCKING EVERY GUY IN THE SCHOOL OFF!' I looked at Mrs Jenkinson. She was staring at the desk in front of her, and I could see her cheeks going red. Rachel stood up, too. 'MISS DID YOU HEAR THAT? HE JUST CALLED ME A SLUT! DO SOMETHING!' Mrs Jenkinson cleared her throat and straightened up. 'Well, Rachel, maybe you should just leave Sam alone, and get out of my classroom.' I looked at the door, where Sam still stood. She grinned at me, then left the room. 'I SAID GET OUT, RACHEL!' Mrs Jenkinson yelled. Rachel stormed out. The whole room errupted, because most of us disliked Rachel. There were cheers and claps and whistles. Mrs Jenkinson stood and bowed. She looked back at Mikey. 'Sit the fuck down, sweetheart.' She told him. He laughed and took his seat next to me.

**Gerard's POV**

I walked out of the gate, hand in hand with Frank. 'GEEEEEEEEE!' I heard a girlish cry behind me and saw Sam running towards me, dragging Mikey along behind her. She ran full pelt until she reached me and Frank, and I had to put my arms out to stop her from crashing into us and pushing us over. 'Woah, baby, calm down!' Frank put his hands on her shoulders. She squealed, and Mikey laughed. I looked at my brother questioningly. 'Whaaaat?' I asked. 'MISS EAGLE SAID IT'S OKAY AND SHE PERSUADED THE TEACHERS AND I CAN GO I JUST HAVE TO ASK MY MOM OH GOD HELP I CAN'T EVEN FUCKIN' BREATHE RIGHT NOW HELP!' 'FUUUUUUUUUCK!' Frank replied. I squealed, almost as high pitched as she had. 'OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT EVEN I CAN'T BEGIN TO DESCRIBE ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS?!' Bob and Ray walked up behind us, and Ray dug his fingers into Sam's waist. 'RAAAAAAAAAY! STOP IT!' She laughed, and turned round and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'SAM I CAN TELL HOW EXCITED YOU ARE IT'S LIKE RADIATING INTO ME OH MY GOD IT BUUURRRNS!' We were all complete laughing messes, and I was almost snorting with laughter. After Ray and Sam had released from their embrace, we all began walking home, me and Frank and Sam in front, and Ray, Bob and Mikey behind. I was holding Frank's hand, and we were all talking about the field trip. 'Don't forget we have that meeting tomorrow lunch, guys!' Sam said. 'As if we'd fucking forget?!' Bob answered. 'Do you think your mom will let you go though, Sam?' Frank asked her. 'Fuck yeah, she'd love to get me out of the house. She hates how I mope around all the time.' 'Fuck, this is so fucking exciting.'

**Chapter 29**

**Mikey's POV**

We got back to our house, me, Sam, Gee and Frank, as Bob and Ray had decided they needed to go play video games or something. We walked into the kitchen and Sam sat delicately on the edge of the counter. I walked up to her and put my hands either side of her hips. She draped her arms round my neck and rested her forehead against mine. 'I love you so much, Sammi.' She smiled and kissed just under where my glasses rested on my cheek. 'I love you too, Mikey.' She kissed all the way down my cheek and along to my mouth, and nibbled on my lip before letting her tongue explore my mouth. I ran my hands up her thighs and to her waist. She pulled away and looked over my shoulder. I turned round and saw Frank and my brother doing exactly the same as us, Frank on the counter, although Gerard had his hands on Frank's neck too. I turned back to my girlfriend and nuzzled into her neck. 'You smell so fucking good.' 'I know, you've said.' She smiled at me then pulled me closer for another passionate kiss. I pulled her forward and she leaned into me, and I carried her up the stairs, her legs round my waist, to my bedroom. When we were at the top of the staircase, I heard a loud grunt come from the kitchen. She laughed, and pushed my bedroom door open. 'Why is it always so fucking hot in here?!' She removed her arms from around my neck and pushed her hoodie off, so she was just wearing that low cut top that made her cleavage look so perfect. I leaned into her neck. 'I don't know why it's so hot,' I whispered, and I could feel my breath, how hot it was on her cold, pale skin. I walked to the bed and laid her down there. Turning round, I put some music on, just because. It was always cute with music on. I turned back round to where she layed and she looked up at me, smiling. 'What are you smiling at?' 'You. You're cute.' I pouted at her. 'Why am I cute?' I walked over to her and she stood up, stood in front of me, pushed me round and pushed me back onto the bed. Fortunately, I'd had the sense to put my hands on her ass and she came down on top of me. She laughed as she fell on top of me, then sat up on her knees, hovering over my crotch. 'Hey, Mikey?' 'Yes baby?' 'You're fucking hot, do you even realise that?' The fingers of one hand were stroking the outline of my lips, and I moved and kissed her fingertips. The other hand was rubbing my chest, fondling with my nipple. 'Mm,' I mumbled. She leaned down and kissed me, the kind of long, soft kiss that you never want to end. I put my hands on her ass, saddened at the fact that she was wearing denim and I couldn't feel her ass as well as I could when she was wearing leggings. I put my hands up the back of her shirt and let my fingertips trail down her spine. She wriggled under my touch and her grip on my chest tightened. 'Mm, Mikey,' she mumbled. I held her waist and stood up. 'Hey, what are you doing?' She grumbled. I didn't reply, just laid her down on the bed again so her head was on the pillow instead of where mine had originally been, on the mattress. I straddled her, my hands either side of her shoulders. She lifted her arms and held the back of my neck, pulling my face closer to hers. 'Sammi?' I asked. She kissed me, slowly, then asked what I wanted. 'You know, like, on Friday night?' 'Mm?' She grinned at the memory of our first time, and nibbled along my jawline. 'What's wrong, Mikey?' She pulled her face away from mine and frowned. 'No, nothing's wrong, I just kind of feel like I pushed you into it.' Sam snorted. 'I was clearly as horny as you were, of course you didn't push me into it. Why are you thinking about that?' She pushed my fringe from behind my glasses so she could see both my eyes. 'I don't know, I was just thinking about that thing you wore and how I didn't even ask if you wanted to wear it, you just did. I feel selfish, I didn't ask what you wanted.' 'Oh, baby. Don't feel selfish, it was perfect.' I thought about how perfect I'd found it. 'Mm.' I leaned closer to her and let her lips be crushed beneath my own.

**Frank's POV**

We sat in Gerard's kitchen kissing for like ten minutes. I pulled away from him, breathless. 'Fuck, I love you.' He laughed at me, before saying 'I love you too Frankie.' He let his hands carress my thighs and stop near my erection. I moaned, involuntarily. 'I guess we could take this upstairs...' he spoke so softly his voice was little more than a moan, his black eyes glistening. I let him lead me up the stairs, his soft hand clutching my own. As we were stood outside Mikey's door, we were greeted by multiple moans. Gerard looked at me, one eyebrow raised, before pushing open his bedroom door. I followed him in and shut the door behind me. He stood in front of me and pressed his crotch to mine, holding my ass in his hands. I fiddled with the top of his jeans, almost unable to wait for what I knew would meet me when I got them off him. I undid the belt and pulled his jeans straight down. 'Oh, Frankie, fuck,' he groaned into me. He did the same to me so we were both bare from the hips down. He stroked what had been hidden by my jeans. 'Oh, Gerard,', He rubbed his hand up and down the length of me, and I did the same to him, although I was so turned on I could hardly remain any control over my hand actions. His hand rubbed over me until I couldn't take it any more. I groaned, feeling myself losing all my instincts. 'Oh, fuck!' I pressed my pelvis into him, and felt him about to climax as well. 'Frank, oh, god,' he yelped, and we came at the same time, our loads shooting against each other's bodies and mixing together. I leaned into his chest, unable to stand any more. He carried on moaning softly, and gave up, collapsing on the floor, pulling me on top of him. We layed there, blissfully, and eventually fell asleep.

**Sam's POV**

We layed kissing for some time, and I could feel his dick getting harder and harder. I slid my hands down the front of his pants and touched him. 'Oh, Sam,' His hands stroked under my shirt, and touched my cleavage. He motioned for me to sit up so he could pull my t shirt up, so I did, pulling his off at the same time. 'I love you shirtless,' I told him, looking at his bare chest. I leaned closer and kissed the soft skin that covered his body, letting him hold me closer to him and stroke my arms. I pulled myself out from under him and sat up on my knees. I looked at his throat as he swallowed. I pulled down his jeans and lowered my head, kissing the faint line of hair that ran from his belly button downwards. 'Oh, Sam,' I looked back up at him and he had his head leaned back. He tightened his grip on my shoulders as I let him into my mouth and flicked my tongue against the head. 'Oh, fuck!' I let my teeth graze over him. 'Oh, baby, oh god,' He pushed himself deeper into my mouth. 'Fuck!' he came in my mouth, and I swallowed immediately before sitting up and manouvering back down to how we'd been before. He layed down next to me and pulled my closer, cradling my head close to his chest. He kissed my head. 'You're so amazing, Sammi.' I laughed into him. 'I love you.' 'I love you too.' I cuddled into him, appreciating how protected I felt when I was in his arms. I heard a buzz from the other side of the room, then Mikey groaned. I sighed, pulled myself away from him, and walked over to get my phone from my jacket pocket. 'Who is it?' the naked boy on the bed asked. 'My mom...She asked what I'm doing. What do I say?' 'Tell her you just gave your boyfriend a blowjob and he loved it.' I raised an eyebrow. 'Hilarious.' 'Just say you're at Donna's house.' I texted my mom back and went and sat next to Mikey. He was layed on his back so I leaned back, laying across him. He stroked my cheek. 'Are you excited about the trip baby?' I turned to face him. 'Yeah, I'm so excited. It's unreal.' He grinned at me. 'It's gonna be so fucking good!' I rested my hand on his chest. 'Yeah, it is.'

**Gerard's POV**

I'd decided to stay at Frank's that night, as his mom was working the night shift and he didn't like being on his own very much. I didn't like the thought of him being alone, either. We sat on the couch, talking about Sam and Mikey. 'Do you think they love each other as much as we love each other?' I asked him. We were sat, or I was sat, he had his head in my lap. He laughed, then said, 'I think they do. You can tell from the way they look at each other.' 'Like the way you look at me?' I cooed. He grinned. 'Gee I'm hungry.' 'Eat something then.' 'My momma always cooks for me though.' He told me sheepishly. 'Frankie, are you saying you don't know how to cook?' He laughed again, softly. 'Yeah. I'm only good at the eating part.' I leant down and kissed his face. 'What do you want to eat?' I asked him. 'I don't know, that's one of the hardest decisions in my life.' Man, I love this boy. 'Frankie I love you.' 'Gerard I love you too.' We stood up and went into the kitchen. I leaned down to look in his fridge. Huh. Immediately after I'd bent down I felt a pair of hands on my ass. 'Frankie do you mind?' 'Nope.' I turned round to see his beaming face. 'I thought you were hungry.' 'I was.' I stood up and pulled him closer to me. We both knew that tonight was gonna be the night that we'd been waiting for. I pressed my lips to his neck and held them there, just tasting his skin. He groaned, so softly it was almost inaudiable. 'Gee, seriously.' His hands were still where they had begun, on my butt. 'What.' 'Not now.' Removing my lips from his neck and pulling backwards, I shrugged. 'You started it.'

We ended up eating pasta, although I doubt either of us were really hungry anymore. We kept having this eye contact from where we sat, on either sides of the table. We weren't talking anymore, just sat in complete silence. Eventually, I gave in. 'So how come you don't know how to cook?' He smiled. 'My mom never wanted me to do anything that she was supposed to do. Like cook, clean, do the laundry. All the woman skills basically.' 'So why are you gay?!' He giggled into his glass of water. 'We may never know.' I pushed the remainder of my food around my plate. I looked across the table at him, the way he was sat playing with his chipped black nail polish. I wondered what he was thinking about. 'Frankie you look sad, what's wrong?' He smiled, although I could tell it was a fake one. 'Nothing.' He looked at me, and I realised how much I loved his eyes. 'Tell me, Frank.' I didn't want him to start keeping secrets from me, I wanted us to tell each other everything. 'I'm scared, Gee. I love you so much and I want you so bad, but I'm scared I'll do something wrong or do something that just ruins everything. And I don't want that to happen.' I sighed. 'Frankie, I love you, I thought you knew me well enough to know that I'm not gonna even know if you're doing anything wrong, I've never done it either. Frank, you know we don't have to do it if you don't want to. We can wait until we're both ready. I love you whether you want to have sex or not, you still mean just as much to me. I'm happy doing what we've been doing since we got together until we know we both want it.' With that, he stood up and walked to where I was sat. He stood behind me, stroking my hair. 'I love you Gerard.' 'Baby I-' he stood in front of me and pushed the table back with his butt, and sat on my lap. His lips pressed against mine and he forced my lips apart with his tongue. I gnawed on his lip, then pulled away. 'What?' he asked. 'What are you thinking?' he didn't even think about it, just said 'Thinking about fucking you, why?' I laughed, then linked my arms round his neck and pulled him towards me. 'I made my decision, by the way,' he told me. 'I'm so ready if you are.' he grinned at me. 'Of course I'm ready.' He let his head drop to mine and we kissed, again, for some time. I felt him grow hard, his erection pressing into me.

**Frank's POV**

'Maybe we should go upstairs...' he murmured. We'd both been hard for for a while. I stood up, and do did he. We abandoned our half-eaten plates of food and he followed me up the staircase. 'Frankie, I need to pee.' 'Okay,' he sauntered in the direction of the bathroom, and I stood. I realised I was so nervous, yet so excited, and horny. I put my iPod on shuffle. Gerard had been gone for less than a minute but I wanted him back now. I rushed out of my room, and when to the bathroom. Without any hesitation, I pushed the door open, and saw him. He was washing his hands, or at least, he looked like he was. He was actually stood looking in the mirror. As soon as I entered the room, he turned and grinned. 'What are you doing?' he asked. 'I missed you,' I told him. He took a step towards me and rubbed my neck. 'That feels so good.' My softening cock began to stand up for him again and he looked down towards it. 'You're such a lovely boy, Frankie.' He wasn't hard any more, and that saddened me a little. Biting my lip, I looked up at him. I loved the way his dark eyes glimmered. He watched me, his eyes focused on my lip ring. I let my hands explore his soft, cool skin, and lift up his shirt. He didn't say a word, just lifted his arms and pulled his shirt up. I guessed he realised that I wouldn't have been able to reach up that far. All I could hear was the sound of our heavy, rhythmic breathing. He lifted off my shirt as I had done to him, although this time, he took it all the way off, as, of course, he was taller and had more access to my upper body. His soft hands wandered down my chest, leaving me moaning and desperate for more. 'Oh, Gerard,' I whimpered. His hands slid to my belt buckle and rested there. 'Don't stop!' I complained. 'You're a horny boy, aren't you?' 'Yeah, I am.' I looked at his crotch and realised he'd grown hard in the short space of time since I'd last checked. I smiled. 'You can't call me a horny boy when you're just as bad as me.' He moaned, so softly it was almost a whisper. 'I can't help it...' I undid the button on his jeans. For once, he wasn't wearing a belt. I stroked the warm skin under his belly button, where his jeans had covered before. 'Oh, Frankie,' he moaned.

**Gerard's POV**

Frank's rough fingertips caressed my skin, and I moaned his name, loudly, partly because I couldn't help it, and partly because I knew we were home alone. I tugged at his belt in a flash of emotion. I wanted him so badly. His belt snapped under the sudden pressure I'd forced on it. He laughed softly as I pulled his belt out of the loops in his jeans. I looked at his face. He looked as if he felt as much ecstasy as I did. He saw me looking and smiled. 'What?' 'I love you.' I dropped his belt to the floor, causing a loud clang as the metal hit the tiles. 'Oh, man, I love you too.' He pulled downwards on my jeans. For a minute, I just wanted to stop all of this. Stop and ask him if he really wanted this, and if he did, how he wanted it. I pushed those thoughts out of my brain because he groaned my name. I knew he wanted it as much as I did. Although, I was kind of scared, too. I looked down. Without realising it, I'd taken my jeans off. I stood before him in my underwear. I felt a sudden pang of love for him. Like real love. I wanted to forget about having sex and just scoop him up into my arms and cuddle him. He caught my eye. 'Are you okay, baby?' I paused before answering him. 'I love you so much, Frank, you're like my whike entire world and I just wanted you to know that. He smiled again, and pulled me into his arms, leaning his head on my shoulder. Our erections pressed against one another. 'I love you too, and I feel exactly the same about you. We don't have to do this if you don't want to,' he stopped, before adding, 'but I'm horny as fuck, so I'm gonna have to rub one out if you don't want to.' I laughed into his neck. Who was I kidding? Of course I wanted to do this. I pulled away from him and yanked downwards on his pants. 'I take it you decided yes, then?' he joked. I looked into his eyes and nodded.

**Chapter 30**

Frank Iero and Gerard Way stood in the bathroom, both completely naked but for a pair of boxer shorts. Frank could sense his boyfriend's apprehension, but it seemed to have disappeared now. He swallowed, the strength of his arousal almost too much for him. He took a sideways glance toward the shower. Imagine it in the shower, he thought. Gerard's line of vision mimicked Frank's. They both wanted the same thing, it appeared, but neither wanted to initiate it. Their hands were at each other's hips, Frank's moving upward to rest upon Gerard's shoulders. He took a moment, after breaking his gaze from the shower, to appreciate his lover's lips. Leaning forward a fraction, he pressed his own to the soft, plump lips on Gerard's face. Gerard inwardly groaned. Frank's lips were warm and moist, his mouth inviting. Gerard let his tongue wander around Frank's mouth. They were kissing so slowly and passionately, almost just touching their faces together. Franks enjoyed this feeling greatly, letting his tongue fondle with Gerard's, pressing them against each other. It was like they knew they could take all day. There was no rush, no overpowering time shortage. The could take as long as they wanted. The only thing pressing them onwards was sheer desire. leaning over the desire boundary, heading towards need, desperation. A lust for each other so strong it controlled their entire minds. They couldn't think about anything other than each other, how deep their arousal was planting itself. Frank's hands entered Gerard's underwear. They were still kissing, although now it was just lips, no tongues. Instinct took over Frank, his hands automatically rubbing over Gerard's cock. He moved up and down, slowly, rhythmically. Gerard almost doubled over from the erotic pleasure. Frank slowed to a stop, and pulled Gerard's underwear completely off. Gerard took this as an invitation. He did the same, so they both stood, now, completely undressed. If anyone else had been in the room, the sexual tension would have been an overwhelming, awkward forve between them. To them, it was bliss. Every emotion they'd ever felt for each other was building, rising, but not between them. Around them, like they were the only people in the world who mattered anymore. Neither boy had ever felt such need, or felt so important to anyone. They both knew, as they simultaneously took a step in the direction of the shower, that they meant the world to each other. This momen between them couldnt never be recreated and would never, ever be forgotten by either of them. The nakes couple stood in the shower, enjoying the silence between them for a moment. They both knew it was about to get a whole lot louder. Fiddling with the dial on the shower, Frank turned, his back to Gerard now, and Gerard could see the full behind view of his boyfriend. He'd seen it before, of course, but never with the thought of what was about to happen in his mind. As he reached forward to grasp Frank's hips, the shower suddenly spouted lukewarm water, causing them both to gasp. Leaning backward, Frank pressed himself against Gerard. They were both quietly laughing, their hearts flutering because of the unexpected water, and because of their excitement. They let the water, which had now rised to a more enjoyable temperature, flow over their bodies for a minute. They held onto each other, neither of them wanting this moment to end. Wanting it to last forever, yet wanting the cuddle to be over so they could have sex. Frank leaned his head back and held the skin of Gerard's neck between his lips, suckling softly. Gerard adjusted his head and his nose touched Frank's dampening hair. He loved Frank's scent. Frank turned around, looking up at his boyfriend. Despite the dripping eyeliner and sodden, flattened hair neither boy could believe how attractive the other was. Gerard lowered his head and closed his lips around Frank's bottom lip. He nibbled gently on Frank's piercing. They groaned at the same time. Frank could feel himself almost ready to orgasm. 'Oh, Gerard,' he muttered, his breath warm on Gerard's lips. Frank knew he was ready. He turned around. He'd watched a lot of gay porn before, there was a lot of ways they could go about this. He let Gerard take control. Gerard moaned, pressing himself against Frank, teasing him with the very tip of his cock. Frank swallowed, unable to create any noise other than a loud groan. He pressed backwards, forcing Gerard further into him. Due to the water making everything more moist, lube wasn't necessary. Gerard thrust himself further in, as hard as he could, before pulling out again. Frank's moans were turning him on, making him want to go harder, faster. Frank had his palms on the tiled wall of the shower cubicle, bent at the perfect angle to accomodate Gerard's hard-on. Frank groaned as he felt himself grew harder, although he had imagined it impossible. Gerard used his left hand to hold Frank's pelvis, guiding him back and forth over his erection. His other hand reached round and slipped over Frank's dick, rubbing up and down him, at the same pace Gerard was fucking him. 'Uuuuh,' Frank groaned, a throaty noise that made Gerard almost orgasm. Gerard groaned, the pleasure he was feeling unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. 'Oh, Gerard, fuck!' Frank was almost shouting, moaning at the top of the lungs. 'Oh, Frank,' Gerard pushed into Frank once, twice, three times, getting harder and faster each time, his hand still tossing over Frank. He put as much energy into it as he could, ending up pulling himself out completely before going back in. He could hear Frank's heavy breaths, every gasp and sigh, and it made him crazy. 'Oh, fuck!' he exclaimed, before Frank moaned his name. Gerard felt that familiar tightening in his balls, the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. Frank felt the same, his dick almost hurting where Gerard was gripping him so hard. 'Fuck!' Gerard growled, losing himself, burying himself as deep as he could in Frank's ass as possible, before he came, spilling out within Frank. He could see it, see where it hadn't all gone in, had seeped out. He heard yet another moan from Frank, then Gerard could almost feel his boyfriend's load moving through him before it shot out, splattering against the wall and floor of the shower. They both carried on moaning. Their legs felt like jelly, neither of them able to stand without leaning on something. Gerard kissed the blade of Frank's shoulder before sitting, falling backwards, bringing Frank down on top of him. They sat under the running water, their minds full of recollections. 'You're amazing,' Frank eventually murmered, leaning back onto Gerard's naked, damp chest. 'God, I love you, Frank.' Gerard had his hands on Frank's thighs, his thumbs rubbing circles on Frank's skin. Frank manouvered his pelvis, grinding against Gerard's crotch. 'I love you too,' he whispered. Gerard's hands reached towards Frank's balls, and felt his cock grow hard again in his hand. Frank groaned again. 'Yeah,' He stopped Gerard's hand, gripped his arm, and moved forward. Gerard didn't even think, just immediately turned around. Frank wasn't worried anymore, he knew nothing could go wrong now. He gripped his boyfriend's ass, using his fingers to softly stroke his skin. Frank touched his own erection, playing with himself as if he was in his bedroom alone. He dampened his hands and touched hismelf again, then slipped himself into his boyfriend's butt. Gerard groaned, louder than last time. He felt like he was going to explode. Frank did as Gerard had done to him, gripping his hips and pushing him forward and back. Frank felt as though he was getting deeper than Gerard had been, probably because of the position change. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. Gerard gulped, moaned, yelped, anything he could do in an attempt to control himself. Frank yelled, as loud as he could, 'Oh, Gerard! Oh baby, fuck!' as he came inside Gerard, harder than he felt possible, a larger load than he had released ever before. Gerard carried on moving against Frank, feeling himself about to orgasm. He moaned, and Frank pulled himself out, initiating for Gerard to move. Gerard moved, sat back down, and Frank lowered his head, sucked him off like they'd done before, only this time, more passionate. More emotional. It wasn't just a blowjob. It was so much more, and Gerard could feel it, could feel how much emotion there was between them, and he came, harder than he had before, and he called out Frank's name, and he stroked Frank's face, and he shuddered. And they sat, under the running shower, kissing slowly and breathing heavily, for some time.


End file.
